<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lie to Me by xfandomwritingsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076671">Lie to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx'>xfandomwritingsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, season one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before he leaves, you ask Sawyer to promise you something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Sawyer" Ford/Original Female Character(s), James "Sawyer" Ford/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lie to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is one of those things I have planned out in my head with so much detail and emotion and I go to write it and it’s just… flat. I’ve got this idea for a reader/OC plane crash survivor who’s kind of an innocent good girl but forms a friendship-will-turn-romantic relationship with Sawyer. In my head, her arc would have “becoming a badass” in it too. But I don’t think there’s much of a market, so to say, for Lost stories so sadly I don’t think I’ll do much with it. Thought I’d at least post this little bit for everyone though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” you call to him as you approach his small fire by his makeshift tent in the sand. He’s relaxing back in his stolen airplane seat, an open, tattered suitcase next to him with the remaining random bits of his things. Most of everything he’s taking with him is already on or setup near the raft.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well hey yourself,” he responds with that soft smirk you’ve come to not only recognize, but enjoy. It’s less the smirk, but something in his eyes that makes it soft. It’s a more welcoming look than his coarse sarcastic one. It invites you to sit down in the sand. Not right next to him, but at the next quarter around the fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hear you’re sailing out tomorrow,” you say, crossing your legs underneath yourself and tossing a stray stick into the flames.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the plan,” he confirms. “Go get us rescued.” There’s a small tilt of his head and a shrug in his shoulders. Always so casual about potentially life-changing events. You smile lightly at him, but glances away from you, back to the fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you going to do when you get back?” you ask, truly curious. After meeting him and only knowing him in this setting, it’s hard to imagine exactly what he’d be doing in the after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides sue Oceanic?” There’s humor that bleeds through in his smirk and you chuckle. A lot of people have talked about suing once they return. It would be easy money in the least and who wants to say no to that? His smirk subsides as he considers a more long-term answers. He sighs and shakes his head just a little. “Go back to life I suppose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A glaze slips over his eyes, as though he’s imagining just what that means and again, you can’t help but wonder for yourself. He doesn’t ask about your plans, though you hadn’t expected him to. He hasn’t been a hard man to figure out and the “rough around the edges” conversation isn’t new to you. You find yourself looking to the fire yourself, watching the flames dance around as your heartbeat speeds up just a tick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Promise me something?” you ask more softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that?” You can see him turn his look back to you out of the corner of your eye and you almost lose your nerve to ask. You take a breath first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Promise me I’ll see you again after this is over.” You wait a beat before slowly blinking your eyes back to him. His smirk is gone and replaced with a slightly somber expression. He sighs heavily and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not very good at keeping promises, Peaches.” You could take it as a rejection, but the use of the affectionate nickname he’s given you and the subtle notion of regret in his tone makes you believe there’s something more it. The soft, lingering look he gives you encourages a boldness in you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then lie to me.” It’s not phrased as a request. It’s only been what? A month? That’s not a long time at all. Yet, there’s something about him and your friendship, if you dared to call it such, that you’re holding on to. There’s that little spark that you’re not willing to let go of. “Or are you going tell me you’re not a good liar too?” Both of you break into smiles and small laughs. You can’t help thinking about how much you’ll miss his smile when he’s gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll tell you this,” he admits, letting the chuckles die down. “There are plenty of people on this island I got no interest in seeing once we leave here.” You’re not quite sure if you’d count that as honesty since it’s just blatantly obvious, but you’re curious to see where he finishes the thought. His eyes slowly drift along your body before locking with your own. Your breath catches in your throat. “You’re not on that list of people.” You breathe out slowly when you see that tilt of a smile on his lips. The words are far from anything to make a girl swoon, but they hold a hidden weight that you’re more than happy to take with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good enough for me I suppose,” you muse lightly before pushing yourself off the ground and brushing away some stray sand. “Goodnight, Sawyer. And don’t you dare think about leaving tomorrow without a goodbye,” you tease.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Peaches.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>